User blog:Flarp/Future Evolution Rough Draft
Future Evolution Rough Draft This is a rough draft of a future evolution project I'm working on. Hopefully, I'll be able to post my ideas on the SE forum but I'm not sure if it'll happen 100%. Ages: 'Cenezoic': Early-Middle Anthropocene (2013 to 4,000 A.D.): Where we are now. Late Anthropocene (4,001 A.D. to 2 myl (Million years later)): Humans finally leave Earth, but the damage has been done. Yes, for a while human civilization finally coexisted with nature but not without some drastic changes before the balance between mankind and his home. All five species of rhinoceros, all species of tapir (Sadly...), all big cats except for the lion, all elephants, the Atlanic Sturgeon, all bears, all marine mammals, the Kakapo, the two species of Giant Salamander, Giraffes, horses, camels and their relatives (minus the llama and alpaca), most Marmosets, all great apes, 50% of all deer, most sea turtles, 25% of all freshwater, estuary and terrestrial turtles, 15% of all bats, 20% of all other amphibians, 40% of all corals, 80% of all island snails, Solendons, hippos, sloths, 20% of Australia's unique fauna and 50% of Madagascar's unique fauna are extinct. Approximately 50% of the Amazon rainforest has been cut down. Due to global warming, the Great Barrier Reef is smaller than current size, Florida, the Phillipines and some of the West Indies are engulfed by water, the edges of Antartica aren't white anymore. New York is regularly hit by hurricanes and London is also suffering from hurricanes. Chicago, St. Louis and Detroit suffer from extreme drought while Atlanta suffers from frequent flash floods. I'm not sure why penguins survived. All the world's oil and coal reserves are almost dry. After humans finally see what they did to planet Earth, humanity cleaned his mess up and humans can still be a successful civilization without tampering with nature. Cryocene (2 myl to 13 myl): A new ice age begun on planet Earth. Glaciers from the north moved southwards and glaciers from the south moved northwards. Rainforests and woodlands were cleared by the rapid cooling of the earth and either moved to warmer climates or disappeared entirely. Some pockets of freshwater such as rivers, ponds and wetlands freeze. Some animals such as lions, buffalo, large antelopes, horseshoe crabs, most new-world monkeys, some corals, gibbons, the remaining sea turtles, 50% of all crocodiles, a majority (Around 75%) of all amphibians, hyenas, otters, the remaining deer (excluding a few hardy species), some birds of prey, the Aardvark, what's left of the lemurs, several old-world monkeys (Except macaques), and wolves died out from the cold because they didn't adapt to the changes of Earth's average climate while others such as domestic dogs died out because of their dependance towards man. For some reason, llamas, alpacas, tropical terrestrial arthropods, wild cats, smaller antelopes, civets, parrots, trogons, kingfishers, the remaining amphibians, 70% of all reptiles, sheep, goats, domestic chickens from free-range farms, desmans, all amazonian rodents, some species of fox, dingoes, monotremes, mudskippers, coconut crabs, baboons and the Giant anteater survived. Earth's geography changed as well, the sea level dropped considerably, thus reforming Florida, connecting Russia with Alaska once again, connecting the Strait of Gibraltar with Moroco which then dried up the Mediterranean Sea, closing the Red Sea and connecting Australia with Tazmania and New Guinea. The continents moved slightly with a rift valley forming between California and the North American mainland and the rift valley between Somalia, Mozambique, Kenya and Tanzania and the African mainland splitting into two seperate plates. New animal groups such as the Struthiogallids (Descendants of the domestic chicken.) evolve. 'Postozoic:' Neocene (13 myl to 34 myl): Viridiocene (34 myl to 73 myl): Trunicatocene (73 myl to 120 myl): Siccaneuzoic (120 myl to 222 myl): 'Allozoic:' Obscurocene (222 myl to 268 myl): Shokushucene (268 myl to 350 myl): Category:Blog posts